psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Paul Carus
Paul Carus, Ph.D. (1852‑1919) was a German-American author, editor, a student of comparative religionThe impact of oriental ideas on American culture in the nineteenth century, from the Dictionary of the History of Ideas: Studies of Selected Pivotal Ideas, edited by Philip P. Wiener (Charles Scribner's Sons, New York, 1973-74)., and former professor of philosophy.Austrian Philosophy, by Barry Smith, Note Life and education Carus was born at Ilsenburg, Germany, and educated at the universities of Strassburg, France and Tübingen, Germany. After obtaining his Ph. D from Tübingen in 1876The Monist:An International Quarterly Journal of General Philosophical Inquiry, featuring essays from scholars around the globe. he served in the army and then taught school. He had been raised in a pious and orthodox Protestant home, but gradually moved away from this tradition.The American Encounter with Buddhism, 1844-1912: Victorian Culture and the Limits of Dissent, by Thomas A. Tweed (Paperback), page 65-67 He left Bismarck's Germany for the United States, "because of his liberal views".Austrian Philosophy, by Barry Smith, Note The Open Court Story After he immigrated to the USA (in 1884) he lived in Chicago, and in LaSalle, Illinois. Paul Carus married Edward C. Hegeler's daughter Mary (Marie) and the couple later moved into the Hegeler Carus Mansion, built by her father. They had six children.History of the Heleger Carus Foundation - The Hegeler Carus Mansion Career In America Carus briefly edited a German-language journal and wrote several articles for the Index, the Free Religious Association organ.The impact of oriental ideas on American culture in the nineteenth century, from the Dictionary of the History of Ideas: Studies of Selected Pivotal Ideas, edited by Philip P. Wiener (Charles Scribner's Sons, New York, 1973-74) Soon after, he became the first managing editor of the Open Court Publishing Company, founded in 1887 by his father-in-law.The Open Court Story The goals of Open Court were to provide a forum for the discussion of philosophy, science, and religion, and to make philosophical classics widely available by making them affordable.History of the Heleger Carus Foundation - The Hegeler Carus Mansion He also acted as the editor for two periodicals published by the company, The Open Court and The MonistThe Monist:An International Quarterly Journal of General Philosophical Inquiry, featuring essays from scholars around the globe. He was introduced to Charles Sanders Peirce, the founder of American Pragmatism, by Judge Francis C. Russell of Chicago. Carus stayed abreast of Peirce's work and would eventually publish a number of his articles.William James and Yogaacaara philosophy: A comparative inquiry, by Miranda Shaw, (University of Hawaii Press, 1987), page 241, note 4 During his lifetime, Carus published 75 books and 1500 articlesHistory of the Heleger Carus Foundation - Open Court Publishing Company, mostly through Open Court Publishing Company. He wrote books and articles on history, politics, philosophy, religion, logic, mathematics, anthropology, science, and social issues of his day. In addition, Carus corresponded with many of the greatest minds of the late 19th and early 20th century. Sending and receiving letters from Leo Tolstoy, Thomas Edision, Nichola Tesla, Booker T. Washington, Elizabeth Cady Stanton, Ernst Mach, Ernst Haeckel, John Dewey, and many more. Carus's world view and philosophy Carus considered himself a theologian rather than philosopher. He referred to himself as "an atheist who loved God".The Gospel of Buddha, by Paul Carus, page 26 Recent American Thought, from The Radical Academy Carus is proposed to be a pioneer in the promotion of interfaith dialogue. He explored the relationship of science and religion, and was instrumental in introducing Eastern traditions and ideas to the West.The Open Court Story He was a key figure in the introduction of Buddhism, to the WestThe American Encounter with Buddhism, 1844-1912: Victorian Culture and the Limits of Dissent, by Thomas A. Tweed (Paperback), page 65-67, sponsoring Buddhist translation work of D.T. Suzuki, and fostering a lifelong working friendship with Buddhist Master, Soyen Shaku. Carus’ interest in Asian religions seems to have intensified after he attended the World’s Parliament of Religions (in 1893). For years afterwards, Carus was a strong sympathizer of Buddhist ideas, but stopped short of committing fully to this, or any other, religion. Instead, he ceaselessly promoted his own rational concept which he called the “Religion of Science”. Carus had a selective approach and he believed that religions evolve over time. After a battle for survival, he expected a "cosmic religion of universal truth" to emerge from the ashes of traditional beliefs.The American Encounter with Buddhism, 1844-1912: Victorian Culture and the Limits of Dissent, by Thomas A. Tweed (Paperback), page 65-67 Religion of Science Carus was of the opinion that Western thought had fallen into error early in its development in accepting the distinctions between body and mind and the material and the spiritual. (Kant's phenomenal and noumenal realms of knowledge; Christianity's views of the soul and the body, and the natural and the supernatural). Carus rejected such dualisms, and wanted science to reestablish the unity of knowledge. The philosophical result he labeled Monism.The impact of oriental ideas on American culture in the nineteenth century, from the Dictionary of the History of Ideas: Studies of Selected Pivotal Ideas, edited by Philip P. Wiener (Charles Scribner's Sons, New York, 1973-74). His version of monism is more closely associated with a kind of pantheism, although it was occasionally identified with positivism.Recent American Thought, from The Radical Academy He regarded every law of nature as a part of God's being. Carus held that God was the name for a cosmic order comprising "all that which is the bread of our spiritual life." He held the concept of a personal God as untenable. He acknowledged Jesus Christ as a redeemer, but not as the only one, for he believed that other religious founders were equally endowed with similar qualities.Recent American Thought, from The Radical Academy His beliefs attempted to steer a middle course between idealistic metaphysics and materialism. He differed with metaphysicians because they "reified" words and treated them as if they were realities, and he objected to materialism because it ignored or overlooked the importance of form. Carus emphasized form by conceiving of the divinity as a cosmic order. He objected to any monism which sought the unity of the world, not in the unity of truth, but in the oneness of a logical assumption of ideas. He referred to such concepts as henism, not monism.Recent American Thought, from The Radical Academy Carus held that truth was independent of time, human desire, and human action. Therefore, science was not a human invention, but a human revelation which needed to be apprehended; discovery meant apprehension; it was the result or manifestation of the cosmic order in which all truth were ultimately harmonious.Recent American Thought, from The Radical Academy Criticisms of Carus' ideas It is claimed that Carus' was dismissed by Orientalists and philosophers alike because of his failure to comply with the rules of either discipline.Future Religion - Making an American Buddha, by Judith Snodgrass. A review of republished The Gospel of Buddha Legacy The legacy of Paul Carus is honored through the efforts of the Hegeler Carus Foundation, the Carus Lectures at the American Philosophical Association (APA), and the Paul Carus Award for Interreligious UnderstandingThe Paul Carus Award for Outstanding Contributions to the Interreligious Movement. See also: Carus Award 2004 by the Council for a Parliament of the World's Religions (CPWR). External links * The Monist * Hegeler Carus Foundation * Carus Lectures * Council for a Parliament of the World's Religions (CPWR) * Paul Carus Award for Interreligious Understanding * Paul Carus at Project Gutenberg Bibliography His publications include: * The Soul Of Man: An Investigation Of The Facts Of Physiological And Experimental Psychology (1891, republished 2006) ISBN 1-42861-359-5 * Fundamental Problems: The Method of Philosophy as a Systematic Arrangement of Knowledge (1889) * Monism: Its Scope and Import (1891) * Homilies of Science (The Open Court Publishing Co., 1892) * The Religion of Science (1893, republished 2007) ISBN 1-43044-286-7 * The Gospel of Buddha (1894) ISBN 0-87548-228-7, The Gospel of Buddha on the web * The History of the Devil and the Idea of Evil (1900) ISBN 0-51715-064-6, The History of the Devil on the web * Eros and Psyche: A fairy-tale of ancient Greece, retold after Apuleius (1900) * The Surd of Metaphysics (1903) * Karma: A Story of Buddhist Ethics (1905, republished 2004) ISBN 0-76619-172-9 * Story of Samson and its Place in the Religious Development of Mankind (1907, republished 2003) ISBN 0-76613-877-1 * The Foundations of Mathematics (1908, republished 2004) ISBN 1-59605-006-3 * GOD: An Enquiry into the Nature of Man's Highest Ideal and a Solution of the Problem from the Standpoint of Science (1908, republished 2007) ISBN 1-60206-390-7 * The Pleroma: An Essay on the Origin of Christianity (1909) ''See Also: Pleroma'' * Philosophy as a Science: A Synopsis of the Writings of Paul Carus (1909) * The Philosophy of Form (1911, republished 2007) ISBN 1-43049-402-6 * The Mechanistic Principle and the Non-Mechanical: An Inquiry into Fundamentals With Extracts from Representatives of Either Side (1913) ISBN 0-91205-069-1 * The Principle of Relativity In the Light of the Philosophy of Science (1913, republished 2004) ISBN 0-76619-185-0 * Nietzsche and Other Exponents of Individualism (1914, republished 2007) ISBN 1-43252-343-0 * Kant's Prolegomena (republished 1947) * Bride of Christ: A Study in Christian Legend Lore (republished 2003) ISBN 0-76613-051-7 * The Rise of Man: A Sketch of the Origin of the Human Race ISBN 1-41795-157-5 (republished 2004) * The Ethical Problem (republished 2005) ISBN 1-42127-343-8 References }}} Category:American philosophers Category:American theologians Category:American translators Category:Buddhist philosophers